The present invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the transfer of the contents of a vial to a syringe without the need to handle a needle.
The handling of needles by medical workers has become a troublesome problem due to the risk of accidental puncture which happens all too frequently in the hurried atmosphere of a hospital, especially in emergency rooms.
Because of the existence of communicable diseases which can be transferred by body fluids such as blood, especially in a hospital environment, there is growing concern over the accidental punctures of medical care workers by needles.
A number of United States Patents show arrangements for capping and removing the contents of a container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 853,097, 1,449,768, 2,123,906, and 3,005,455 show a variety of arrangements for aligning openings in container covers to permit the removal of the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,915 adds a yieldable locking means while U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,471 has provision for the insertion of a needle which is then withdrawn.
None of the preceding patents discloses or teaches the present invention.